1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a color correction parameter for a recording apparatus that has a color calibration function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an inkjet recording apparatus always needs to output a stable color print. Consequently, many inkjet recording apparatuses having a color calibration function are known.
Color calibration is a process in which image data is corrected by suppressing variation in the color of an image recorded by a recording head, and generating a color correction parameter for recording an assumed reference color (target color) for a printer that is always in a stable state.
For example, the recording apparatus outputs on a recording medium a test pattern that includes a color patch for measurement, and acquires information about the color of the image to be recorded by the recording head by measuring that color patch. Then, the recording apparatus generates the color correction parameter so that the reference color is recorded based on the acquired information.
Color variation can be suppressed by using this color correction parameter to correct the image data. Previously, an inkjet recording apparatus has been proposed that compares the measurement value obtained by measuring the recorded test pattern with an internally-stored reference value, determines whether it is necessary to execute color calibration based on that comparison result, and notifies a user of that determination result.
However, to generate the color correction parameter to be used for calibration, the recording medium and ink are consumed in order to record the test pattern. In addition, the measurement takes time. Consequently, from the perspective of costs and productivity, performing calibration places a large burden on the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-268832 discusses a technology which determines whether it is necessary to generate a color correction parameter, or if a color correction parameter was generated in the past, whether it is necessary to regenerate the color correction parameter, by comparing a measurement value with the value of an internally-stored reference color.
This technology enables color variation to be suppressed while also reducing the number of recordings and measurements of the test pattern. However, since a test pattern is recorded and measured in order to determine whether the color correction parameter needs to be generated, from a cost and productivity perspective, a sufficient reduction in the burden placed on the user is not achieved.